


The Mistress Of The Mistress Of The Dark

by flickawhip



Category: Elvira Mistress of the Dark (1988), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Elvira and Esme have a little fun.RP Fic.





	The Mistress Of The Mistress Of The Dark

Elvira smiled as she walked into the Cullen house she had been delighted to hear from her old collage sorority sister Esme Cullen.

"Hello? Anyone home? Esme Darling? It's me...Elvira."

"Hello Elvie..."

Esme smiled, stepping from behind the woman. 

"Long time no see."  
Elvira smiled, turning slowly and sliding her arms around Esme.

"Yes Esme...too long."

"Well, maybe you should stay closer to home."

Esme teased gently. Elvira smiled.

"Or maybe you should have stayed a free and easy tart and come to California with me?"

She teased back kissing Esme. 

"Mmm, a rusty old van... Tempting."

Esme teased. 

"Although, I am LOVING the new car."

Elvira smiled.

"Wait till your on the back seat with a well hung stud."

She teased kissing Esme's neck.

"The leather feels divine and the shock absorbers are marvellous."

"I would say 'screw the stud...' but it sounds like you already did."

Esme laughed. 

"Although... you could always prove it to me."

Elvira laughed.

"Oh yes and don't try and pretend like you haven't been a backseat cougar bang before now."

She teased.

"Would you like me to?"

"Mmm, not in a car that nice."

Esme laughed, then added a far more mysterious and sexy little... 

"What do you think, Sexy Lady?"

Elvira smirked.

"I think we'd need to get you laid by at least 20 young men one after the other just to even have a hope of sating your cougar appetites for just a couple hours."

She teased.

"But for right now...I think you and I should go see that backseat.... coming?"

She said beginning to gently lead Esme outside. 

"Oh, I'd follow you anywhere."

Elvira giggled and led her outside and to her car. Esme followed quickly. Elvira opened the car door got in the back seat and once Esme was in with her started making out with her.

"Mmmmm..."

She murred smirking slightly.

"I remember the last time I saw you in the back seat of a car like this... it was at one of our proms the head cheerleader caught you saddle up on the team quarterback, her boyfriend, going at it like rabbits on the back seat."

She teased. 

"Served her right for banging Carl."

Elvira laughed softly beginning to push Esme's shirt open.

"Thought you weren't the jealous type about girls playing with your man..."

She teased. 

"I am when she tries to play 'injured innocent.’ "

Elvira smiled and kissed Esme's exposed neck and chest.

"Well either way it was so erotic to watch you in that back seat, before she caught you, the windows all steamed up...all we could see was the blurred outline of your upper torso going up and down up and down so fast and hard."

"Boy moved like a damn piston engine."

Esme smiled, moving to kiss Elvira even as she threaded a hand into her hair. 

"Although you had far superior moves."

Elvira purred and kissed her moving a hand up her leg pushing her skirt with it.

"Thank you for the compliment darling..."

She purred.

"Tell me though...we never got the chance to at the time.... how was he? Was he good? you seemed to be enjoying it."

"He was average... and I was desperate."

Elvira giggled as she wandering hand found Esme's knickers and began to pull them down.

"Aside from Carl...have you ever found any of your boy toys or playthings who can satisfy you the way you want?"

She teased.

"Just you always seem to say they didn't match up to your expectations."

"Mmm, well... there have been a couple... I just never got their names."

Elvira murred and held up Esme's knickers so she could see them before tossing them away.

"Lay back sweetie..."

Esme soon complied. Elvira pushed Esme's skirt up and slid a hand up between her legs while she kissed her on the lips. Esme gasped into the kiss, arching into Elvira's hand somewhat wantonly. Elvira murred pressing into Esme's pussy.

"Mmmmm I hear from Morticia that a 'Sorority Sisters of the Black Rose' wild night out is on the cards?"

She purred. 

"Yes... well, once we bring Elizabeth back to us."

Esme panted, arching into Elvira's touch. Elvira purred.

"That will be fun....I hear your bringing the boys...mmm hope you put on one of your live sex shows for us." 

She teased.

"Will Tabitha Bag 'T-Bag' be coming with us as well?"

"T-Bag might do... if I can convince her."

Elvira purred.

"MMMMmmmm should be fun...and sexy. Now....come for me darling."

Esme smiled and soon complied.


End file.
